1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of enclosures to carry baggage and the like on top of aerodynamically streamlined automobiles. In particular, the invention relates to a flexible enclosure which may be folded when not in use. Specifically, the invention relates to a flexible enclosure made of the one single piece of material such that the front face of the enclosure as well as the top and bottom of the enclosure present an unseamed surface are to the wind and weather elements while being transported atop aerodynamically streamlined automobile. Aerodynamically streamlined motor vehicles have no rain gutters to which a car top carrier may be attached. Aerodynamically streamlined cars generally require the installation of permanent roof racks in order to permit luggage, luggage enclosures, and the like to be transported atop the roof of the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Various types of enclosures are available for use on top of an automobile. These enclosure are intended to transport baggage and other goods and materials in a manner which protects them from the wind and weather elements while being so transported. In general, these enclosures are cumbersome affairs. Many are rigid, or semi-rigid and are difficult to manipulate when placing them on or removing them from the automobile. Such enclosures present an additional problem when it comes time to store them conveniently.
Many aerodynamically streamlined automobiles today are equipped with car-top carrying racks on which baggage and other materials may be placed and latched securely. Items transported in this fashion have no protection from wind and weather. Often such items are covered with a tarpaulin to provide some protection. However, the relative movement of the air under, over and about the tarpaulin as the car is driven, usually hinders the ability of the tarpaulin to protect the items. It is a familiar sight to see a vehicle driving down the highway with a plastic or canvas tarp flapping in the breeze.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a car-top carrier transportable atop an aerodynamically streamlined car independent of the presence or absence of a roof-rack carrier on the car.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a car-top carrier which totally encloses baggage and other goods therein. Thus, the baggage and goods are contained within a total surround to which convenient access is provided. The enclosure is made of flexible material and may be folded to occupy a small amount of space when not in use. The ability to so fold the enclosure facilitates its storage and makes for ease of installation on and removal from an automobile.
It is the specific intent of this disclosure to provide the method whereby such an enclosure may be fabricated from a single piece of material so as to reduce the number of seams introduced in the course of manufacture. The top, front, and bottom surfaces of the enclosure produced by the method set forth herein will be seam free.